The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern vehicles may be equipped with various sensing devices and systems that assist a vehicle operator in managing vehicle operation and navigation. Known systems for ground vehicles can include autonomic control systems to control vehicle operation. For example, vehicles use cruise control systems to maintain a travel speed of the vehicle at an operator-selected speed. Further, vehicles use adaptive cruise control systems to control speed based on both the operator-selected speed and the presence of and distance to another vehicle in a projected travel path, for example, another vehicle in the current lane of the subject vehicle. Exemplary vehicle detection systems used by adaptive cruise control systems include radar detection devices and LIDAR detection devices to detect the position and speed of other vehicles within the projected travel path of the subject vehicle.
Known vehicle systems include autonomic and semi-autonomous vehicle control systems that include maneuvering capabilities. Known autonomic vehicle control systems include travel path and speed control capabilities. An exemplary autonomic control system having maneuvering capability is an autonomic lane-change system. Known autonomic lane-change systems include on-vehicle monitoring systems configured to detect object vehicles in a current lane of the subject vehicle and object vehicles in lanes adjacent to and in proximity to the subject vehicle. Known vehicle detection systems include camera-based systems, radar detection devices and LIDAR detection devices to identify relative locations and trajectories of vehicles and other objects. The autonomic lane-change system includes a human-machine interface device to receive commands from the vehicle operator and actuators to automatically steer the subject vehicle to change vehicle trajectory in response to the commands. Operation of the autonomic lane-change system includes a vehicle operator commanding activation of the autonomic lane-change system through the human-machine interface device, thereby indicating a desire to change the driving lane of the subject vehicle. When the autonomic lane-change system is activated, the autonomic lane-change system monitors adjacent travel lanes and operates the steering system of the subject vehicle to maneuver the subject vehicle into the adjacent lane.
Vehicles also include a number of safety systems designed to lessen the effects of a collision. Accurately predicting an imminent collision event is desirable in preparation for a collision event.